Did You Forget About Me, Luigi?
by TheAnonymousDimentioFanGirl
Summary: When Daisy comes over to see Peach and Mario, Luigi and Daisy fall in love, and vow that nothing is ever going to stand in there way. A few days later Mario and Daisy both vanish, Luigi figures out that Bowser nor King Boo took the two most important people in his life away from him. It was some one very very cloce to the man in green himself.


Did You Forget About Me, Luigi?

Chapter One - Luigi Meet Daisy

Head Cannon - None of the Sports or Kart games are cannon with Luigi and Daisy's meeting. This story takes place sometime around the era of Bowser's Inside Story.

The sky was full of grey clouds and foggy mist when Luigi was waking up. He was stretching out and yawning lowly, as he herd his brother across the hall snoring. He rolled his eyes, and got up slowly. He slipped on his house shoes and walked across the hall to Mario's room, and slowly opened the door. His brother was on his stomach breathing heavily in and out of his mouth.

"Mario! Wake up!" Luigi spoke softly. There was no answer.

"Mario up now!" No answer.

"Peach! She's been taken by Bowser!" Luigi scouted. Mario was still silent. Breathing heavily.

"Do I have to do this the hard way bro?" Asked Luigi, "Well I guess I have to then."

Luigi walked into the kitchen and grabbed a huge ceramic bowl out of the cabinet, and filled it to the brim with ice cold water. He made his was back to the bed room. He lifted the bowl of water above his sleeping brother, and pored it all over him. Mario woke up instantly and shot out of bed breathing heavily.

"Weeg! Why did you do that! What is wrong with you?" Mario shouted at his younger sibling. Right after he did this he knew he went to far. Luigi looked at his brother with his helpless blue eyes.

"It... It ... was just a joke! You wasn't waking up so... so I..." Luigi started to softy cry.

"Shh! Weeg! I didn't mean it. I know it was just a joke! Sorry I yelled! I was just shocked! I know how sensitive you are!" Mario comforted his younger brother, shot up, and ran over beside his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Really?" Luigi said in a shaky voice, "Your not mad?"

"Of course not! Nothing you ever could do would make me mad!" Mario comforted, "What did you need to tell me?"

"Um well... Peach called and said her friend Princess Daisy is coming to visit from Sarasaland, and she wanted us to come over..." Luigi started to say.

"Daisy! I haven't seen her in forever! Weeg! We need to hurry over there! Did Peach say what time her plane is going to get here?" Mario said is a hasty and rushed voice.

"Slow down a bro! Please! Your making me nervous! You have met her before? Daisy I mean." Luigi asked.

Mario took a deep breath and sit down on the bed which was soaked in water.

"Do you remember when I went to Sarasaland Weeg?" The red clothed hero asked.

"Sort of. It was a really long time ago though right? It was when we just moved to the Mushroom Kingdom, right?"

"Yes Bro! I saved her after she was kidnapped by Tatanga, an evil alien." Mario answered.

"So a Shroob?!" Luigi asked in a shocked voice.

Mario chuckled aloud, "No brother, not nowhere near a Shroob! The Shroobs were a lot worse!"

"I hated those Shroobs bro!" Luigi shook as he remembered the horrible foul creatures that once invaded the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Hey! Are we going to leave or what Weeg? I haven't seen Daisy in forever! I know she visits Peach quite often, there like best friends, but I haven't seen her since Sarasaland."

"Really Bro? She never thought to stop by and see the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Who saves her life?"

"It's not like that bro! She never had time."

"Yea, but I feel like she could have made time for you of all people."

"Stop being so dramatic Weeg, I'm gonna go get ready to see Daisy. Ok?"

"Ok bro, I'm just gonna go like I am, you can fix up how ever you like bro, just remember you're a married man." Luigi said in a sly voice.

"Luigi! Don't think like that! I know Peach is my love! I just haven't seen her in a while you know?" Mario blushed.

"What ever my brother, I'll see you in a bit." Luigi walked into the kitchen and got the eggs and bacon out for breakfast.

XXX

"Daisy!" Mario screamed as he walked into the castle and saw her sitting beside Peach. He ran up to Daisy and gave her a rib crushing hug. He herd Peach mumble something about how he never greeted her like that anymore. He didn't have his usual outfit on, instead he sported a black suit and dress pants, and a red dress shirt.

"Mario! It's been so long how have you been!" Daisy asked as she hugged him back.

Luigi was just walking in when Daisy looked over at the castle door, and saw him. He was not ready as usual, he was trying to fix his shoe and was hobbling around about to fall. Luigi wore his usual outfit. Green shirt, blue overalls, and a green L cap. When Mario saw Luigi hobbling around, he rushed over to stop him from making a fool of himself.

"Weeg! She is right there! Don't do this to your self!" Mario whispered in his ear. Daisy was starting at them. Luigi slowly lifted his head. There she was starring at him her big blue eyes and long eyelashes blinking in the light. Luigi's whole face was now bright red.

"Um hi, Princess Daisy. I'm Luigi brother of the super star Mario." Luigi said to the beautiful lady who was sitting in front of him. Mario walked back over to to Daisy and Peach followed by his younger brother.

"Mario you didn't tell me that you had a brother?" Daisy said.

Luigi shot Mario a How could you not tell her about me look. Mario blushed.

"Um heh heh, it must have slipped my mind! On a completely unrelated note, did you change your hair?"

"Yea, I did I went short." Daisy answered.

While Mario and Daisy got caught up, Peach and Luigi went out for lunch at a local burger joint. Mario told Daisy about all the crazy adventures he had been on since he last saw her. About how he was framed for a crime while he was on vacation, and the time he actually went into space trying to save Peach. Also about the time he was literally eaten by Bowser while The evil genius Fawful took over the Mushroom Kingdom. Best of all he told her about Count Bleck and his fateful underlining Who happened to be his brother! She was quite interested in his stories and most of all how Peach could get herself kidnapped so many times. After they talked about all the grand adventures Mario embarked on, Daisy started asking questions about the younger Mario brother.

"Hey Mario, you know that guy who walked in after you. You know your brother. What's his name? Luigi! I herd about him! He is a superstar just like you! I guess he really takes after his older brother. Your older right?"

"Luigi! Yes! He is my younger brother! Where best friends! He's always there for me even though people don't recognize him or pay much attention to him, he is still there. I couldn't live without him. He is my bro, my best friend, and my other half. I feel really bad I didn't tell you about him when we first met."

"Mario? Can I ask you a question?" Daisy asked.

"Sure! Anything Daisy. What's up?" Mario answered.

"Is he seeing anyone? I just figured that since you and him are so close, I needed to ask you first." Daisy looked down at the white stone floor as her face got red as a cherry.

"Luigi? Really? My bro? Would you really?" Mario answered in a shocked voice.

Daisy looked up at Mario. "Dose that mean he is available?"

"He is available! It would make him so happy if you would, you know. Ask him out."

"Oh I'm not sure, Mario. He is really cute and handsome and..." She blushed again, "but is he desperate?"

"No! No! Sorry I made it sound that way. He's not even considering going out with a woman. I just feel he needs this. He has been acting a lot more jumpy and scared."

"Oh, ok. I see."

Mario was smiling, but was trying to hide it. Weege! He was going to be the happiest man alive! Like he used to be before... before Mr. L. Ever since he was brainwashed to serve Count Bleck he had been acting a lot more depressed. It must have been because he almost hurt me without knowing. Mario felt horrible as well. He had almost killed his brother when his Bro-Bot exploded while his masked brother was inside.

"Is there anything I should know about him before I ask him?" Asked Daisy kindly.

"He is very sweet and kind. He always puts the well being of others before his own. He has a great sense of humor, and always will put a smile on his face. Plus he loves when I call him Weegee." Mario explained. Daisy blushed as he continued. "He has kind of been feeling a little depressed. Do you remember when I told you he got brainwashed?"

"Yea..."

"His other half was called Mr. L. The cocky masked man who served Count Bleck. Mr. L was naturally my enemy. We fought and battled many times, in which Mr. L kind of hurt me. Just a bit! I hurt him worse! Luigi can't get over the fact that he might have seriously hurt me! I just feel like he needs to snap out of that mind set, and get back to being his old self."

Daisy listened to every detail, and felt a great deal of sorrow for her crush, and agreed to make sure not to mention Mr. L in front of him. After Mario made sure she knew how special his bro was, he and Peach walked in.

"Daisy! Go! Tell him how you feel!" Mario told her. She stood up with a blush.

"Luigi! Go! Tell her how you feel!" Peach was telling Luigi.

Daisy and Luigi both walked up to each other. With red faces and smirks on there mouth.

"Daisy! I have something I want to say to you!" Luigi lifted his head first and spoke.

"No! Luigi I have something I need to say to you!"

XXX

No authors note or Head Cannon because I'm really sleepy and I need rest! If there is any mistakes in the writing I will be sure and update the chapter.


End file.
